


Contact

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

The hands touch over clothes, a grounding effort, while voice whispers questions shaded with care and concern. ‘Are you Ok?’ comes from both in hushed sounds, while the hands roam, taking stock of the answered platitudes. They are friendly touches, set to keep the record on ability to continue. The hands dust off easy and quick, the small nods enough to dissuade further inquiry.

The feels change over time. The hands start to linger. The questions repeated. The care oozing thick and warm, like a bowl of hot honey. The hands clutch now, form divots in the clothes, deep ones. The eyes stay hooked on, the depth in those coloured pools of muscle suddenly deep enough to drown a soul in. The distances between the bodies become less, as space becomes unnecessary.

The covers go out, discarded in impatient piles on the floor. Feet knead them down more, as they jumble and dance over them. The hands now glide freely, over toned and marked flesh, followed by quivering lips. There is possession in the hold now, flesh pulled and held tight, as if it can never be enough, as if it is dearer than the air to breath. Both touch now because they can and also because they want to and most of all because they can’t not.

The hands now clasp, hold, pull, push, and always steady, in most wanted presence. They proclaim now, in the world that is not always kind or beautiful that they would rather be near and be holding hands. That they love and that they love that love and that they will love it forever. Angels don’t make promises, never learned to, humans break promises, even when they don’t mean to, but them, for them, it was not just a promise – it was so, so, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are my payment.


End file.
